


Thunderstrom anxiety

by Wonhos_Monbaby



Category: Monsta X, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhos_Monbaby/pseuds/Wonhos_Monbaby
Summary: You don’t do well with thunderstorm what happens when two attractive men show up on your doorstep soaking wet from the rain. (I no longer write in the second person this is a repost from my tumblr)Guest apperance of HISTORY's Song Kyungil





	

You were making dinner while listening to music, gently swaying your hips as you made your way around the kitchen. You had not noticed the dark clouds and the heavy rain fall announcing the upcoming thunderstorm. It had been a warm week and it was to be expected but you hadn’t checked the weather broadcast for that evening since you were staying home. Suddenly the loud crackling rumble of thunder rang through your ears making you jump and drop the glass bowl you were holding. You stared at the shattered glass scattered on the floor as the crack of thunder was heard once again sending you back in memories of a dark small room, rumbling sounds, loud thuds and thunderstorms raging. Your body started shaking as you slowly came back to your senses, you bent down and started shakingly picking up the pieces of glass trying to block out the rumbles and cracks coming from outside but the doorbell rang making scream in surprise. You tried pulling yourself together, dropped the pieces of glass to the floor and made your way to the front door. Your hand shaked as you grabed on the handle to open the door, it had barely been open that you were wrapped in arms and pulled against a strong chest. 

  * Y/N-ah! Are you alright? Kyungil’s worried voice rang through your ears finally distracting you from the thunder.
  * Oppa wha…You started but he cut you off shushing you.
  * Shhh, I know how anxious you get when you’re alone during storms like this one.



His voice was soft when he spoke as he took a few step forward making you step back so he could close the door. He was rubbing soothing circles on your back while you focused on calming your nerves and breathing normally. Kyungil had always had a soothing effect on your nerves, you had been friends since childhood and despite the age difference you were very close friends. You suddenly realized he was soaking wet and probably freezing. You pulled away.

  * You’re soaked! If you stay like this, you’re going to get sick! Go take a shower! I’ll put your clothes in he drier and get you something to wear while they dry.



He chuckled as your worried rant and made his way towards your bedroom where the bathroom was. You felt better knowing he as with you, relief washed over you and you could breathe normally.

  * Oppa leave your wet clothes by the door, I’ll leave dry one close by! You know where everything is! You called out.



You then went back to picking up the shattered glass and finishing up dinner making extra side dishes since you weren’t alone anymore. Once everything was ready you went into your room and picked up his clothes that were folded by the bathroom’s door. You brought them into the small utility room where you had your drier and washing machine and put them to dry, before leaving you grabbed a pair of sweatpants you kept just in case. It wasn’t the first time Kyungil had showed up at your doorstep while a thunderstorm was raging outside. You remembered you kept men’s t-shirts in your closet with your pajamas. So you folded the pants by the bathroom door, you were about to get him a t-shirt when the doorbell rang. You wondered who it could be, you weren’t expecting anyone especially in this weather. You opened your front door on a drenched Shownu, his eyes frantic and a worried look on his face. His eyes ran over your body, studied your face.

  * Shownu-ssi? What are you doing here? Come in before you get sick!



You grabbed the end of his sleeve and pulled him inside and closing the door behind him. His worried look turned into surprise when he realized you weren’t terrified like he thought you would be. As soon as he heard the thunders crack he had been anxious to finish things up and check up on you. He knew you didn’t take storms well. He had witnessed you braking down at the beginning of your contract at Starship Entertainment.

 

You had stood out too him from the very first time he saw you with the staff. He had been curious about who you were not only that but it was the first time he was instantly attracted to someone. He saw you interact with the other staff members, laugh with them, treat them to coffee, you were younger than most of them but you fit right in. Your personality had shown through, you seemed to always be in a good mood, you were always ready to help out even when it wasn’t your job. You had been dragged from team to team until they finally settled you with Monsta X’s appointed staff. Shownu had been ecstatic when he saw you in the dressing room with the other stylists and make up artists for No Mercy. He took the opportunity, not caring about what effect it could have on his future career, it turns out, he didn’t have to worry about it. You quickly became friends with the whole group and the leader’s feelings for you grew more with each day he saw you, with each conversation you had, with each look you exchanged. Even though you were all friends, you were still acted with caution, never crossing the line, you stayed as professional as possible. And until recently your friendship had been enough for him, however his felt he would explode if he kept his feelings to himself any longer. He had fallen for you and he had fallen hard. This was one of the reasons of his presence in front of you, soaked by the rain. He remembered a storm almost a year ago, it was at on of their first fansigns and just moments before the fans were let in thunder had struck, resonating in a loud rumble of cracks, the lights had flickered merely for a few seconds, a whimper was heard before the lights went back on and when the room was lit again you were on the floor holding your knees to your chest head buried in them. He had wanted to run to you see if you were alright but the other staff members had beat him too it not only that but their managers were telling them too take their places. You were rushed to the back. It happened again a few weeks later that time at the company’s building. That time he had the opportunity to check on you and he had found out you were scared of thunderstorms ever since you were a child and that it had only gotten worse when you grew up.

So seeing you this cool was confusing him, that’s when you both heard your name being called from your bedroom. Hyunwoo’s eyes snapped to the hallway.

  * Y/N? Kyungil called once again.



He walked into the living room shirtless, sweat pants hanging low on his hips all while running a towel through his wet hair. Shownu’s eyes traveled between the both of you, he took in Kyungil recognizing him, he absentmindedly nodded before clearing his throat.

  * Hm, I… I dind’t know you’d have company, he managed to speak out somewhat normally, he prayed you didn’t notice the slight shake in his voice. I… I’ll leave you then.



He turned on his heels and was about to open the door when you stopped him.

  * What? Are you crazy? I’m not letting you go out in this rain ! You said firmly grabbing his wrist and pulling him further into your living room.
  * I don’t want to bother you two, he said, his eyes flickering to the man still standing there half naked.



His heart felt tight as it’s rate increased, your hand around his wrist, the proximity of you body, were making it hard for him to keep his thoughts clear. His jaw tighten, how could he have been so foolish, of course you had someone in your life, it shouldn’t surprise him, he knew what kind of person you were, he just had never thought about the fact that you’d already have someone in your life, you had never mentioned anyone and you had always seemed receptive to his shy flirting. Or maybe it had all been wishful thinking on his part, a refusal to realize you were not free.

He suddenly recognized the man standing in front of him, he was his sunbae. “Just my luck” he thought. He couldn’t think of anything bad about that man, he was talented, attractive, from what he’d heard he was an all around nice guy. Yet, he couldn’t help but instinctively stand straighter trying to make himself taller and imposing himself. Kyungil had hung the towel around his neck and silently chuckled at his hoobae’s actions. Of course the younger man, took it as a mocking gesture, his mind clouded not only by his emotions and feelings but also by your proximity and you hand still around his wrist. Why was your hand still holding his wrist? He was brought out of his chaotic mind by your voice.

  * Oppa, you started and both their heads snapped to you.



You cleared you throat.

  * Kyungil oppa, your clothes should be dry, you said before turning to Shownu, follow me I’ll show you to the bathroom.



The older man opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and went into the utility room to change back into his clothes. You lead the dancer through your bedroom and just as you were about to open the door to the bathroom lightning struck brightening up the dark room and sending you straight against the young man’s chest, shivering in fear a once again you took notice of the rumbling crack of thunder. The young man froze in surprise as you fisted his shirt and buried your face into the crook of his neck. He didn’t move, he could feel you trembling against him. He was about to wrap his arms around you and comfort you when a, thankfully for Hyunwoo’s mental state, fully dressed Kyungil came into the room with the towel and sweat pants he had been wearing. His eyes fell to you trembling against the young man whose arms were half raised. He cleared his throat and made his way over, gently laying a hand on your shoulder making you cower further into the other’s chest.

You were lost, you were back in that tiny pitch black room lit up every now and then by lightning, the rumble and crack of thunder barely covering muffled thuds and screams. Then the door flew open and the thunder only got louder.

  * Shhh, sweetie, it’s me, Kyungil spoke softly a tender tone to his voice.



Your shaking decreased but you were still pressing yourself against Shownu.

  * Sweetie, Shownu needs to take a warm shower, he’ll get sick otherwise, he spoke in the same soft and tender voice almost like he was talking to a child.



The young man you were clinging to watched as his sunbae, slowly managed to get your attention and get you to step away from his body into his arms. Despite the situation in which your body had been so close to his even air couldn’t pass through, he missed the feeling instantly. He cursed himself for thinking about this at that moment. The older man got his attention once more.

  * Here, he said still in a soft voice as he threw fabric from the bed where you two were now seated, towels are on the shelve you can’t miss it, he informed before going back to rubbing soothing circles on your back and softly talking you back into reality.



It was a pair of sweat pants.

  * Thank you, was all Shownu said before stepping into the bathroom.



Those two words snapped you back into the real world. You looked up at Kyungil who was smiling down at you.

  * Glad to have you back to the real world, you’re okay?



You nodded, still affected by the memory you knew nothing about. It was always the same and never changed, yet you knew nothing of where it came from, your childhood before Kyungil, i.e before 11 years old were inexistent. You had had therapy, seen multiple psychologists, you tried hypnosis but nothing worked in the end, it seemed it you were better off not knowing what exactly happened during the first eleven years of your life.

  * Let’s get you some water, your friend’s soft soothing voice brought you out of your thoughts and you smiled at him once again.



Once you were in the kitchen you took in your half finished dinner but you didn’t even feel hungry anymore to be honest you just wanted to wrap yourself in your covers and stay there for an undetermined amount of time. You took the glass of water that was handed to you and took a few small sips before setting it down on the counter.

  * Thank you, you said.
  * Ah it’s nothing, he shrugged it off.



He was used to it after all these years, it came naturally he barely even noticed the change in his voice, or the way his whole being relaxed even if he had been stressed before. And it didn’t bother him one bit, he saw you as his younger sister, he felt this need to keep you happy, protected, he did everything he could to keep you away from the dark memories of your childhood. It had been a while since he had witnessed you brake down and it had been even longer since he had to bring you back from the dark place in your mind. However, he was surprised at how fast you came back to your senses tonight, it usually took a lot more soothing from his part to get your full conscious attention. He suspected the young man in your bathroom was part of the reason.

  * He seems like a good kid, he said, you should go for it you know, he added just as you took another sip of water making you choke.
  * Hum I’m sorry? You croaked out.



He chuckled at the blush tinting your face.

  * Why do you think he showed up at this hour and in this weather? Kyungil question already knowing the answer but he wanted to know if you knew it.
  * He…I don’t know, you said.
  * Oh come on, Y/N non of that with me!
  * Why did you show up at my place at this hour and in this weather? you fired back.
  * You know why I’m here, really sweetie by now you should’ve known I’d ring your doorbell, he said laughing softly.



You shook your head smiling, he was right, he had always showed up when there was a storm sometime before it started others like today, in the middle of it.

  * Thank you, you said
  * For what?
  * Being here, I don’t know I what state I would’ve been if I had been alone.
  * But you wouldn’t have been alone, he said smiling smugly.



He heard the shower turn off and smiled down at you once again.

  * I should get going, the managers and the others are probably waiting for me, he said straightening from his leaning position against the counter.
  * But the stor…
  * Has calmed down and I’m sure you’ll be fine, he reassured, stroking your hair.



You walked him to the door, you handed him an umbrella.

  * By now you should know to take one of those with you, you laughed, I know you own quite a few you always take one of mine when you leave.



Your statement made him laugh once again, he kissed your temple and you thanked him once again as he slipped out the door. Once it was closed you took in a deep breath. “It’s okay, you’re going to be fine, you’re not alone, Shownu is here” your eyes popped open at the last part of the thought.

  * Shownu, you said under your breath before making your way to your bedroom.



 

 Shownu had seen you two say goodbye, his thoughts were now more of a mess then when he had arrived, you both seemed so close yet he didn’t hesitate leaving you alone with another man. Hyunwoo didn’t know anything anymore, were you guys together? If so why would he leave you alone with another man he didn’t know? His heart was still heavy and tight; his emotions were a mess just like his chaotic mind. He felt a mixture of disappointment, hope, sadness, envy, anger, joy at the idea he was alone with you, jealous of his sunbae’s close relationship with you, worry from the brake down he had witnessed. He was pulled out of his thoughts when you knocked on the bedroom’s door. He cleared his throat before telling you to come in completely forgetting Kyungil had not given him a t-shirt, it was too late though, you had already opened the door and froze in the opening. He looked to the floor feeling his cheeks heat up, thankfully for you, he refused to look at anything other than the floor so he didn’t notice your staring. Your eyes raked his body, from his toned stomach, to his sculpted chest and broad shoulders, you felt your cheeks heat up as well. You quickly tore your eyes from his muscular body and went to your closet looking for the largest t-shirt you owned, it was a plan white t-shirt. You went un to him and extended your arm so that he could see the white fabric. He took it from your hands and quickly slipped it on.

  * Hum, thank you, he managed out still not looking at you.



You nodded.

  * It’s nothing, you said so softly he barely heard you.



Taking notice of his bundle of wet clothes on the bathroom floor you went and pick them up.

  * I’ll put these in the drier for you, you said as you walked out of the room.



He followed you to your small utility room, feeling uncomfortable if he stayed in your bedroom longer than necessary. He waited at the door, the drier room was too small for the both of you to move freely.

  * I’m sorry, he said suddenly as you went into the kitchen.
  * For what? You asked.
  * Ruining your night with erhh, his hand found the back of his neck in that gesture habit he had when he was uncomfortable.
  * With Kyungil oppa? You asked a little surprised. Why?
  * You two seemed, hum…



There is was again that gesture, your eyes widened when you understood what he was trying to say.

  * What?! NO! You replied maybe a bit too strongly. No, Kyungil oppa, he, he always comes when there’s a storm, ever since we were kids, he..But why are you here Hyunwoo-ssi? You asked instead of finishing your sentence.
  * I… You don’t do well with thunder, he said.



Noticing that answer probably wasn’t enough he continued.

  * I wanted to make sure you were okay, you almost fainted last time at the company… He trailed off.



He looked anywhere but at you.

  * So you and sunbae, you guys are…
  * We’re childhood friends, he’s practically family, you said before he said anything more.



The mere thought of you and Kyungil sent shivers down your spine. Sure there was no denying he was attractive, talented and such a nice person but you saw him as an older brother. You had been so close for so long and he and his family had taken you in for almost a year at some point. No your relationship with Kyungil was strictly platonic. As you answered his unspoken question you noticed him relax.

  * Have you eaten yet? You asked suddenly feeling hungry.
  * No, he smiled, I left as soon as we were done with our schedule.



You smiled and asked if he was of any use in a kitchen, he chuckled and answered that he could handle himself pretty well. The two of you finished up that last of the side dishes together, making small talk. Once everything was ready you brought everything to the low table in the living room and sat to eat.

  * It looks delicious, he said eying the food with a look of pure hunger making you chuckle under your breath and getting his attention.



His eyes focused on you, he took you in, engraving the picture of your smiling face in his mind. You were so beautiful it almost took his breath away, he couldn’t recall ever seeing this glowing, sparkling eyes, flushed cheeks and soft smile playing on your lips.

  * Enjoy your meal! You said tearing him from his staring. Eat, you look like you haven’t eaten in days.



He laughed and thanked you for the meal before digging in and sighing in pure pleasure at the taste of the food. His eyes close in what could only be compared to a look of pure ecstasy, you blushed as images of him hovering over you while wearing this expression popped into your head. You tore yourself away from those thoughts and the sight of his face as he opened his eyes and continued eating. You ate in surprising silence, his presence soothing you, distracting you form the loud cracks still tearing the night sky. You heard nothing the the sounds of the both of you eating and your slow even breathing. Every once in a while he’d look up from his plate, smile at you and compliment your cooking, making your cheeks heat up and take on probably every shades of red and pink possible on human skin. His eyes caught yours once again, he smiled at you, not the full on eye smile you could often see when he was amused but a soft, tender smile barely lifting the corner of his lips but giving his eyes a spark you had never seen before. You couldn’t move, nor look away, he had you pined in place, you mind spinning at a mile a second, and chaos broke loose when we leaned over the table his hand reaching for your face. His eyes still held yours as he cupped your chin and ran his thumb over the corner of your lips and bringing it back into his mouth. A soft blush grazed his cheeks as he finally broke eye contact by looking down at his bowl of rice. He cleared his throat.

  * You had some food there, his voice came low, almost a whisper.



You just nodded, still stunned by the contact. His hand had been so gentle, so surprisingly soft. Suddenly the silence was broken by his phone ringing.

  * Sorry, he said as he looked at the caller ID. It’s our manager I have to take this.
  * Don’t worry, you can go into the bedroom if you want some privacy.



He stayed seated and answered the call.

  * Yes? He paused. I don’t know…Later…when the storm is over… No… Nobody saw me… The others know where I am…



He looked at you a worried look on his face.

  * I’m not coming back now, was the next thing he said looking at you wearingly.



You looked out the window behind you and saw rain still falling hard, you turned back to him and nodded making him sigh in relief.

  * So you want me to get sick? He fired back at his manager. I’ll take a cab… No one will recognize me… I’m not far from the company anyway… I’ll call when I go back to the dorms… Yes… Alright… Okay… Goodnight.



He hung up before taking his head in his hands dragging them back through his hair to the back of his neck. You looked at him worried.

  * Trouble with your manager? You asked.
  * Not really, they just aren’t used to any of us leaving without notifying them about where we’re going. The kids know I’m here and it shouldn’t be long before the thunderstorm is completely over, he said disappointment could be heard in his last words.



You smiled at him and told him his clothes were probably dry so he could go change while you cleared the table. He refused to let you clean up alone since he had come uninvited. So you both started to clear things up, each of you taking a tray of dishes back into the kitchen, you were a few steps ahead of him so when you turned away from the sink you almost bumped into his side as he set his tray on the counter. He turned to look at you surprising you both by your proximity, you tried to take a step back but you were backed into the corner of the counter and sink. Your eyes met his once again, you saw that spark lighting up his gaze this time it was woven with a complex swirl of emotions, you couldn’t identify them exactly but you were sure of one thing you had never seen so much tenderness in a man’s eyes, not directed at you anyway and it was overwhelming you. Your heart felt like it was about to bounce out of your chest, your thoughts were white noise and your head spun from the intensity of your feelings brought up by his look. You felt your legs shake and cave in only to be caught by his strong hold. His hands on your waist was heating up your skin through the fabric of your sweatshirt. You had been attracted to the man in front of you ever since the first time you saw him, but it was his first performance in No Mercy that had you fall for him, you saw his passion for dance and music, his voice had surprised you so much softness from such a big guy could be surprising, but once you had gotten to know him you found that it fit perfectly.

You had grown close to all the members and often spend your and their free time with them, most of the time within company walls or at their dorms. You had grown fond of all of them and couldn’t imagine living without having them in your life.

You enjoyed Wonho’s flirty personality in public and savored every moment in private where he turned out to be vulnerable and self conscious, you knew his personality to be a mix of who he was on stage and who he was at the dorms away from the spot light. He was a smart, funny, sweet and caring young man.

You enjoyed your time with Minhyuk who could make you smile no matter the situation, his bubbly and happy personality just had that effect on people, you couldn’t help but smile when he was around. He lit up the room with his smile and laugh. Even if he seemed a little hyper at times, he often settled down next to you on the dorms couch and laid his head on your shoulder, he too had his moments when he wasn’t as happy and bubbly as he wanted to be and in those moments he sought comfort and advice by your side.

Kihyun and Hyunwon had been stand offish at the beginning, they kept a lot to themselves and kept their guards up for a while. Eventually you grew close to the two and found out so much about their personalities. Kihyun was as sassy off camera as he was on camera but you turned to him the most when you needed an honest opinion about something, he never sugarcoated anything but was always supportive of whatever decisions you or the others made. Your relationship with Hyunwon was much like the one you had with Minhyuk, you would often talk together, he’d come to you for advice he thought you could help him with or sometimes just sat on the couch next to you and laid his head on your other shoulder. He was the kind of friend you called in the middle of the night if you had a problem he was like you had been friends your whole lives.

Jooheon with his tough rapper exterior doubled with his aegyo personality had not been a surprise to you, you enjoyed watching him switch between the two personas. He had a mischievous side to him that not many knew about, but what had touched you the most was the pure rawness with which he wrote, the pure passion he had for not only hip hop but music in general. You had been touched by his lyrics more than once and you had been even more touched when he let you read some of the other stuff he wrote. His honest heart and pure talent had you in awe.

Changkyun was just the sweetest, despite his maturity you couldn’t help but notice some traces of youthful innocence in him. Even though his presence and aura had been intimidation during you first months working on Monsta X’s staff, you had eventually realized that he wasn’t much different than other boys his age and as you got to know them you quickly came to see him as a younger brother.

As much as you had tried to keep things professional you couldn’t help but succumb to their individual charms, you quickly became friends with them and them made you feel like you part of something. You kept thing professional at work however when you were at the dorms just hanging out with them it was a whole different story.

Shownu was a whole other story, as much as you had gotten close to the others, you had kept some distances with him. Of course you had become friends and were somewhat close, you tried your hardest to keep as much professionalism in you guys’ interactions and he made it hard. His smiles, looks and various attempts at flirting with you had you fight with everything you had to not just let go of most of your dignity and throw yourself at him. His only presence in a room was enough to send your heart on a marathon, to mess up your thoughts and transform you into a blushing, stuttering mess if you didn’t collect yourself. So his proximity and his hands on your body at the moment were making it really hard for you to think clearly. Your eyes had not left his and you were thankful for his strong hold on your waist otherwise you would have been on the floor a while ago. You swallowed hard as you saw him search your eyes, looking straight into your soul beating down each and every wall you had built up to fight against your growing feelings for him. Thunder rumbled louder than ever but you didn’t flinch, he was there, holding you and it felt like nothing could hurt you as long as he was by your side.

Hyunwoo closed his eyes, savoring the moment, taking in every emotion going through his body every feeling, taking in the moment carving every single detail into his memory. Having you this close to him, holding you this close had him fighting an animalistic instinct he had never felt before, the urgent need to have your body close to his, the need to make you his. He struggled with various thoughts of you under him, at his mercy, screaming in ecstasy that went through his head. He wouldn’t act on any of them, not straight away, he respected and (already) loved you too much for that, but still he was a man and his body reacted like any other male’s body would. He groaned in frustration as he threw his head back desperately trying to get a grip on his thoughts once more. It took a few moments but he finally managed to gain control once more. He opened his eyes once again and saw your pink tinted cheeks and realized he had unconsciously brought you closer so that he was now holding you flush against him. He moved back but didn’t let you go, his head dropped onto your shoulder.

  * Y/N, he breathed out.



He buried his face in the crook of your neck hiding himself with your hair, breathing you in, your delicate scent soothing him.

  * Y/N, I… I want to… I need…



He breathed out and lifted his face, one of his hands found your cheek and looked into your eyes one last time before brushing his lips to yours making you take in a surprised breath that had him pulling away in defeat until your hand found the nape of his neck and pulled you back to you. His arm snaked around your waist bringing you closer as his lips caressed yours in a tender kiss. You locked your arms around his neck rising on the tip of your toes to get closer to him. He kissed your lips tenderly with so much passion it sent your heart into a frenzy. You finally broke apart both out of breath still holding each other, he brushed his lips to yours one last time before resting his forehead on yours.

  * The storm’s over, he sighed.
  * You should change and start heading back you said while fumbling the t-shirt’s embroidered logo. The others are probably getting worried.



He lifted your chin so you would look at him and kissed you once more, this time more passionately, he deepened the kiss running the tip of his tongue on your lips asking for entrance which you granted instantly. You battled for dominance and you gave up willingly as he brought you closer to him. Your body molded to his as you passionately kissed. When he pulled away he looked down at your pink cheeks, swollen lips and flushed skin as your chest rose and fell with every heavy breath you took. He kissed your forehead and pulled away to go and change.


End file.
